


Worth the Weight

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: Loving Chuck is the deadliest thing Bryce's ever done.





	Worth the Weight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to the "loving you is a bloodsport" prompt on comment_fic.

Looking back, he recognizes the irony.

He spent the first year after his recruitment keeping Chuck at arm's length - introducing him to Jill, ruthlessly squashing any requittal to the feelings that had been growing between them since... Since day one, honestly.

He got Chuck kicked out of his dream school. Made Chuck _hate_ him, all to protect Chuck from Bryce himself. From the danger of getting too close to him.

And the most dangerous thing Bryce has ever done? Is love Chuck Bartowski.

"That old trick will not work, Bryce Larkin," the villain of the week gloats over Bryce, strapped to a chair in what looks to be the back room of one old warehouse or another. 

"Everyone knows that the Intersect is Agent Carmichael," Batishkow says, while Bryce tries to look suitably impressed by his elaboration. "You will get no mercy from me playing these games. If you want to live... contact Charles Carmichael. If you do not... you will die."

Unfortunately, Bryce simply can't muster the appropriate awe Batishkow is looking for. To date, he's taken two bullets for Chuck, gone "rogue" twice, and let all of their college friends think he dated Jill.

Frankly, 'kidnapped by vaguely European criminals' hardly makes Bryce's 'Things I've Sacrificed for Chuck and Would Again' list.

 _Fortunately_ , Batishkow's goon has barely started in with the pliers by the time Chuck is dropping from the ceiling like some kind of movie ninja, taking Batishkow out with one kick and putting some time and effort into beating down the man who'd been working Bryce over.

Bryce waits patiently, secretly proud that of all things in the world, of all the people - he's one that a genuinely good guy like Chuck will lay waste to entire armies to avenge or protect.

He wonders if Casey is purposefully running behind to give Chuck a little time to vent, and for him and Bryce to reunite, but then - that may be the bloodloss talking. Casey hasn't exactly been the biggest fan of his and Chuck's indefinitely on-again relationship.

"If I'd waited for Casey, you'd still be- I couldn't wait any longer," Chuck is saying - the first sign that Bryce had been talking aloud, and he frowns.

Apparently, a B-villain like Barishkow can do more damage than he thought - if Bryce has lost so much blood that he's out of his senses.

Chuck undoes Bryce's binds - so very carefully, hands shaky but strong. 

That's his Chuck. 

"All yours, baby," he thinks he hears Chuck saying. "So stay with me, huh? And don't ever- Just stay with me, Bryce. Come on."

Later, he'll be taken aback by the surveillance photos of the compound Chuck had essentially stormed to save him. Terrified by the risks Chuck took, going in alone... Involuntarily warmed by the spectacle he'd made, out of concern for Bryce.

Loving Chuck is the single deadliest thing Bryce's ever done. 

But being loved by Chuck makes the danger more than worth it.


End file.
